Yondalla
, Halfling, Law, | favored weapon = “Hornblade” (short sword) | worshipers = Children, halflings, leaders, paladins, parents | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Yondalla (yon-dah-lah) created the halfling race in her own image, and it is due to her charming personality, friendly demeanor, curiosity, loyalty, and sense of mischief that halflings are among the best-tempered of the goodly races. As the matriarch of the halfling pantheon (and indeed the entire race), all halflings revere the Blessed One. Even those few who have rejected the traditional values of the hin respect Yondalla for her guidance of the race as a whole. Yondalla serves as an example to all her people, espousing harmony among halflings, good relations with other races, and the strong defense when faced with the affronts of enemies. It is Yondalla’s wish that all her children are safe and prosperous, treat each other well, and live interesting, full lives. Yondalla is forgiving, slow to anger, and kind, but when her charges become threatened she acts with bravery and ferocity that has gained the respect of even her most warlike godly contemporaries. Yondalla knows that her race represents a truly good creation, and does anything within the boundaries of honor to nurture and protect it. Clergy and Temples Perhaps surprisingly, Yondalla’s clerics build few temples. Worship of the Nurturing Matriarch is so ingrained into nearly every aspect of halfling society that the hin treat the idea of specific services to their goddess once a tenday with bemused dismissal. This isn’t to suggest halflings have a theocratic culture, but rather that Yondalla (and by extension, her clergy) presents through her actions (as interpreted through stories taught to all halflings in their youth) the values of a halfling should embrace to live life to its fullest and to benefit the community, namely: acceptance, community, love, gaiety, curiosity, loyalty, diplomacy, tradition, and a well-developed sense of mischief. The fact that many members of the clergy double as community leaders reinforces the influence of Yondalla’s credo upon halfling society. Clerics of the Protector and Provider pray for spells in the morning. Though organized common rituals and celebrations are rare, most halfling communities hold periodic gatherings in which clerics of the Blessed One minister to the public. Even nonhalfings are invited to take part in the festivals that follow these congregations, which often involve a tour through the local enclave that gives village elders the opportunity to share locale lore with the young folk and visitors, strengthening the sense of community. Clerics offer even secular guidance to their communities, often acting in important government roles. Clerics of Yondalla rarely multiclass, though some few with a militant bent decide to become paladins. History and Relations with other deities Akadi is one of the four elemental lords who seem to stand apart from history, unchanged by the passage of time. She has ties to other gods concerned with the element of air, including Aerdrie Faenya and Shaundakul, but no strong relationships. She opposes obstinate, unmoving Grumbar at every opportunity. Dogma Over the millennia, Yondalla has cultivated strong relationships with Garl Glittergold, Corellon Larethian, and Moradin, and generally can count on their support for her positions. Though her love for her halfling subject knows few limits, she holds even greater admiration for her fellow members of the halfling pantheon, sometimes known as Yondalla’s Children. Though the Blessed One is content to ignore those evil deities who do not threaten her “families” (mortal or divine), she holds deep grudges against certain evil deities who have crossed her in the past. Such beings include Bane, Cyric, Talona, Talos, and the Deities of Fury. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Hearth and Home Category:Halfling Deities